A thin client system is a system that manages applications and data by a server, while the client is provided with minimal functions. Further, accompanying the prevalence of terminal apparatuses such as tablet terminals and smartphones, the need for a so-called mobile thin client system enabling secure use of corporate applications and data in a mobile environment is expanding.
For example, according to a related technique, a webpage displayed by a first computer system is shared with a second computer system. Further, according to another technique, for the same data request from multiple terminals, the amount of data provided differs according to terminal, based on network performance between the server and the terminal. For examples of such techniques, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2011-18314 and 2002-268998.
Nonetheless, with the conventional techniques, when a thin client system is used by a terminal apparatus such as a tablet terminal, the network bandwidth is narrow and thus, the communication state with the server easily becomes unstable, arising in a problem in that user operability of the terminal apparatus drops.